1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to connecting devices, specifically to those connecting devices, used to secure fabric vehicle covers onto automobiles.
2. Description of Prior Art
Fabric covers are used by many people in order to protect the finish of an automobile or other vehicle. These fabric covers are manufactured in the general shape and size of the vehicle so as to fit reasonably snugly over the vehicle. These covers typically contain two xe2x80x9ceyeletsxe2x80x9d which are sewn or pressed into the lower edge of the fabric opposite each other and at that portion of the cover which covers the rocker panel area of the automobile. These xe2x80x9ceyeletsxe2x80x9d are provided on the cover to accommodate a connecting device and thus further snug the cover to the vehicle. Thus, the connecting device employed, prevents a wind or other unauthorized lifting of the cover off of the vehicle.
Heretofore, these covers were secured to the vehicle by the use of a rope, a cable, an elastic cord with hooks, or the like, slung under the vehicle between and connecting the two xe2x80x9ceyeletsxe2x80x9d. While these methods of attachment are certainly usable, they are merely adequate and indeed because of the inherent flexible nature of these current attachment devices (rope, cable, elastic cord with hooks, or the like), a flaw is shown.
Thus the current attachment methods suffer from several disadvantages:
(a) The nature of a rope, cable, elastic cord with hooks, or the like, makes for a somewhat awkward storage problem when not in use.
(b) The nature of the current method of attachment because of the current devices, requires that the user be on hands and knees in order to facilitate throwing or otherwise uncoiling the device under the vehicle from one side to the other. In the case of an elastic cord, the user would engage a hook through the eyelet on one side of the cover and then proceed around to the other side of the vehicle. The user would then be required to crawl part way under the vehicle to retrieve the free end of the elastic cord and then to stretch and hook it to the eyelet on that side.
(c) While it is true that the elastic cord is self-tensioning and thus snugs the cover to the vehicle, it is nevertheless an awkward means of achieving that end.
In accordance with the present invention, a connecting device for fabric vehicle covers comprises a tubular body of rigid or semi-rigid construction with telescoping, tensioning, and gripping apparatus.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of the present invention are:
(a) To provide a compact, easily storable device when not in use
(b) To provide a lightweight rigid or semi-rigid device, which when extended, spans the distance between the eyelets of the cover when placed under the vehicle, thereby accommodating the user more fully by not requiring him or her to reach under the vehicle.
(c) To provide a self-tensioning device, which when in use snugs the cover to the vehicle.
Further objects and advantages are to provide a connecting device for fabric vehicle covers which is simple and user friendly to operate, which can be offered in any number of colors, which should prove to be a simple device to manufacture and which would be more aesthetically appealing than an unsightly rope, cable or elastic cord with hooks, particularly to those automobile aficionados that demand the very best for their vehicle.
Still further objects and advantages will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing description and drawings.